The present invention relates to a surgical instrument and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for securing a spinal rod system.
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissue which protects critical elements of the nervous system. Despite these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion.
For many years, orthopedic surgeons have attempted to correct spinal irregularities and restore stability to traumatized areas of the spine through immobilization. Over the past ten years, spinal implant systems have been developed to achieve immobilization. Such systems often include spinal instrumentation having connective structures such as elongated rods which are placed on opposite sides of the portion of the spinal column intended to be immobilized. Screws and hooks are commonly utilized to facilitate segmental attachment of such connective structures to the posterior surfaces of the spinal laminae, through the pedicles, and into the vertebral bodies. These components provide the necessary stability both in tension and compression to achieve immobilization.
Accordingly, the subject disclosure is directed to an apparatus to facilitate securement of the screws and hooks to the connective structures of a spinal stabilization system. Specifically, the apparatus is used in connection with a spinal rod system and assists in positioning the rods of the system relative to the spinal screws and securing the system at a desired orientation.